Truth or Dare
by abbiix33
Summary: Jess, Abby, Jimmy, Garrett, Harry, Hermione, Ronald, And Ginny Play Truth Or Dare. Femslash........... R And R


By: Jess and Abby

A Random Day in The Common Room, Jess, Abby, Hermione, Ginny, Garrett, Harry, Ronald, and Jimmy where talking. It was a dreadful day it was rainy and humid." "Hey anyone up for a game of Truth or Dare?" Asked Ginny. Jess, Abby, and Hermione quickly answered "yes" but the boys looked apprehensive. But Garrett being the bold guy that he was said yes. Then since he joined Harry, Ron and Jimmy joined. "Okay who wants to go first?" asked Hermione. "I will" said Harry. He knew who he was asking and what he was asking them. "Wait Harry, before we start I'm going to cast a truth spell so we'll know when people are telling the truth." said Abby. "Wait let's make this interesting..."said Jimmy "What do you mean?" asked Ginny hanging on his every word."Well whoever doesn't do a dare or tell the truth had to take off an article of clothing..." Um... I don't know if that's a good idea." I mean what if we get caught?" asked Jess. "Oh come on it's just a few pieces of clothing." said Garrett. "Yeah come on girls Garrett is right." If you don't wanna take off your clothes then tell the truth and do the entire dare" said Ron piped up. "Oh alright, Harry continue" said Abby. "Okay, Jess, truth or dare?" "Truth" "alright, would you ever do it with Garrett?" asked Harry. "Not even if I was under a controlling spell." "What?" Garrett yelled "you don't like me?" "No, never have, and never will." Jess responded "Ohhhhh" "Abby shut up" Jess said.

"Jess it's you turn" "Ok, Abby who do u like?" "Even though I know already." "Oh I hate you."I like... gulp "I like Harry" she whispered the name. "What?" asked Jimmy "Harry" she said a little louder "I still can't hear you Abby" said Ron "Bloody Hell are you people deaf? I said I like HARRY!" She yelled.

"Okay Ginny T or D?" "Dare" Ginny answered. "Hmm... I dare you to make-out with the female of your choice here, not including me." "Um... okay" Ginny answered moving to Hermione and Jess, and then she did it...with Hermione. For 13 seconds, they made-out. Then broke away. Ginny was blushing so much. "There Happy?" "Whoa you know you only had to make-out for just a second right?" Asked Ron. "Yeah but I don't know."

"Jimmy? Truth or dare?" asked Ginny "Dare" "Ok kiss any boy" "What?" "You heard me. Well you could always strip for us." "Ok I guess I'll... kiss...Garrett." "What, WHAT! No Dude I'm not kissing you, you're my best friend. "Oh come on Garr-Bear you know you'd enjoy it" said Jessie everyone laughed except Garrett. "I know I will." said Jimmy raising his eyebrows up and down. Everyone's mouths dropped. "Just Kidding" he started cracking up. "You... gasps for breath should gasps for breath have seen gasps for breath your guy's faces." Then with Garrett's mouth still open Jimmy leaned over and kissed him on the lips. Then about half a minute later they broke apart. "Told you so Garrett" Said Jess. "No I didn't enjoy it" fumed Garrett. "Then why didn't you pull away?" Abby asked in a know it all voice. "Um...because" Garrett stammered. "Oh come on guys leave him alone."

"Harry Truth or Dare?" said Jimmy "Truth" Harry answered. "Well, who do YOU like?" Asked Jimmy "If Ron Promises not to flip out...Ginny...and Abby" Harry said. The room went dead silent. "What? So you like both of us? How does that work?" asked Abby. "Well I like you because your smart, funny, and beautiful" "Well then why do u like Ginny?" asked Ron "Because she's hot" "so you really don't like her?" asked Abby. "No guess not."

"Ron T or D" "Dare" Ron answered. "Kiss Ginny on the lips." "Um... Harry that is so wrong and perverted" Fine take those pants off" Harry responded. "No way" "Why?" asked Harry. "Well I'm kind of going commando" Ron whispered. Then Ron unwillingly kissed her on the lips, but he was surprised when she kissed back, a lot. "Oh my god Ron" Hermione yelled. They broke a part. "EW Ginny what the bloody hell was that!" "Sorry I was imagining it was Hermione." Ginny's hand flew up to her mouth. "Whoa now this game is getting twisted" said Garrett "Oh Ginny" said Hermione. And she turned to Ginny and kissed her hard and deep. Then Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and ran up to the dormitory "Wait when did that happen?" asked Jess "Any way Ron it's your turn"

"Alright then Garrett. T or D?" "Dare" "Lick the girl of your choice. From the belly button to the neck with her shirt off." 'Oh please don't be Jess.' sigh 'Please, Please, Pick Abby.' Ron prayed inside his head. "Ok, Jess please take you shirt off." "Shit, Ronald I hate you so much right now." she said as she took off her shirt to reveal very toned abs, flat stomach, a pink bra with moving hearts and quaffles on it, and a belly button ring that looked like a cherry "What the hell is that?" asked Ron "It's a belly button ring, I got it over the summer." She laid on her back and very slowly Garrett bent over her and dragged his tongue up her toned abs, through the middle of her breasts he lingered there for a minute, licking her bra line and massaging her stomach. "Garrett?" yelled Jess. As Garrett continued to Jess's neck he bit it giving her an immediate hickey "Garrett? What the hell are you doing?" Screamed Jess. He pulled away and laid his lips on hers. Jess immediately pulled away and did something that no one thought she would do she smacked him right across the face so hard that he was pushed away. "Don't EVER touch me again, you snake." she yelled. She grabbed her shirt put it back on and move next to Ron so she was far away from Garrett. "Garrett, what the bloody hell was that? You weren't supposed to touch her like that or give her a hickey or kiss her at all." asked Ron "Sorry, mate I guess I did get a little carried away." "So aren't you going to apologize?" asked Ron "No, Ron it's ok I mean it was just I stupid dare besides if he was trying to make me like him I still don't." "No J. He should apologize." Wait did you just call me J., Jimmy?" "Yeah so?" "He hasn't called me that since we went out last month. Weird. Any way Garrett it's your turn." "Jess" "Oh Great"

"Truth or dare?" "Truth." "Do you still like Jimmy? If not who do you like?" "Great can I just kill Garrett? I mean it would be community service. Ok Well I can't lie" 'So she still like's Jimmy' thought Ron sadly "No I don't like Jimmy, I like...oh I might as well just say it. I like Ron. Ok next question." 'She likes me!'

"Harry, Truth or Dare?" "Dare" "Ok Good. Harry I dare you to...and she whispered the dare in his ear. "Hey that's cheating No it's not Garrett. Just watch he's doing it right now." said Jess

"Abby, Truth or dare?" said Harry "Um... Harry you never did the dare." "Can you just answer please?" "Ok ... um...truth I guess." "Abs will you be my girlfriend?" "YES I will Harry, wait was that the dare to ask me out?" Because if this is some kind of sick joke I really don't think it's funny." "It's not a joke. I swear... would I of asked if I was joking?" "Maybe... I don't know how boys' minds work..." "Trust me Abs." said Harry oh-so innocently.

"I do. Jimmy truth or dare?" "Truth." "Ok um... What was it like to date Jess?" "Harry?" said "What! My friend wants to know!" Ron blushed so much but Jess didn't notice. "Um she always told me to do my home work and shit that I really don't care about. But she's good in bed." "James William Quigley, I never slept with you, and I NEVER will ok?"She screamed through the tears that where rolling down her cheeks. "Jess calm down" said Ron whom was still sitting next to each other. "What Ronald I am calm. Let's just keep playing"

"Ok then, Ron truth or dare" "Dare" "Ok kiss Jess on the lips...with tongue" "What?" "You heard kiss or strip." "Ok sorry Jess" It's ok Ron" "Of course it's ok with her didn't you hear her earlier, she likes you, you idiot. And people call me slow" said Garrett. "Shut it Garrett" said Jess right before Ron kissed her. Right when their lips touched fireworks went off in there minds. Jess's arm's found Ron's neck and she slid them up slowly until they where at the back of his head playing with his red locks of hair. At first Ron kissed gentle then as she kissed back Ron kissed harder. Her tongue brushed the edges of his lips begging for entry. He obliged. Their tongues where entwined in each other, rolling a round like waves crashing on the sand. There heads where moving from side to side kissing harder and faster by the moment. But eventually they needed to breathe so the broke a part breathing very heavy. So three new couples where formed that night in a silly, immature, childish, sexually active game of truth or dare. Garrett and Jimmy became an item about 2 days after the fateful game. It just goes to show you that you never know what could happen when you play...

Truth Or Dare


End file.
